


Bourbon&Butterscotch

by Ciliegia_Dolce



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Kenny, Alpha Stan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Omega Butters, Omega Verse, bunny - Freeform, creek - Freeform, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciliegia_Dolce/pseuds/Ciliegia_Dolce
Summary: Wasn’t it unfair?How Omegas were isolated from the rest, almost instantly after their assignment.How they were told to fear and reject the big bad Alphas who could go after them.How many friendships were broken, just because a tiny piece of paper said you couldn’t see your Alpha friend anymore.How parents would look down upon other Alpha children if they even dared to look at their little Omega.How Omegas were told to live in paranoia that any Alpha could turn against them at any moment.How they would guilt Alphas for being ‘predatory beasts', that only acted upon instincts, even though most of them had done no wrong to others.‘At least it’s not like that anymore, right?’





	1. Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodie, it's actually happening.  
> Hi there! This is actually my first fic, ever. I apologize if my english is a little too much or too little, it's not my mother language. But I try, I sWEAR.  
> Still, I do hope you enjoy yourself with this thing that just came out of my deranged mind.  
> Now I'm rambling.  
> cHEERS~

It was a chilly morning in the quiet, but quite busy town of South Park, since that day the teenagers were taking their anxiously awaited 'assignment test', some of them to finally know where they belonged, others to confirm whatever suspicions they had already.

Between the little groups of people gathered in the Community Center, Butters was quietly sitting in a corner, separated from the rest as he was waiting for Kyle to finish his test and Stan to show up. He fiddled with his hands, scanned the room, checked the time on his phone, trying anything that could alleviate the teeny tiny panic attack he could feel already building inside of him. That was until a piece of paper got in his range of vision.

He looked up, recognizing Kyle as the person standing in front of him, handing the papers with the test results fresh from the lab. Butters looked at the folder with curiosity, but uncertain of how to proceed.

Kyle let out a heavy, frustrated sigh and shoved the folder into Butters' lap. 'Omega' He whispered, disappointment noticeable in his voice. 'I'm omega'

Butters opened the folder, scanning quickly through the papers until he saw the assignment tab, marked with the characteristic omega symbol, the same symbol that he once saw in one of his parent's documents. He glanced back at Kyle, who was already feeling the tears forming in his eyes, he struggled to hold them back but a low whimper escaped from his lips and he quickly put his hand over his mouth to cover it. Butters got up from his seat to hug his distressed friend, but hesitated at the last moment, until Kyle pulled him for an embrace and wrapped his arms around him, trying to block out more sobs from coming out of his mouth.

'Can we go?' Kyle whimpered against Butters' shoulder, Butters nodded in response and Kyle unwrapped his arms from him, wiping away his tears.

Butters opened the door to a nearby supply room, signaling Kyle to enter, and as they stepped into the room and closed the door, Kyle leaned against the wall behind him, letting himself slide down to the floor and buried his face between his knees.

'Fucks sake' He sobbed, tightening his grip on his legs. Butters put his hand in Kyle's shoulder, trying to calm his friend.

'A-Are you worried about your parents?'

Kyle lifted his gaze a little, just enough so he could see the concerned blonde looking at him. 'Mom and dad already told me they don't care about what the results are' He started drying his face with the sleeve of his jacket, although his eyes were already red from crying. 'They're not the ones I'm worried about'

'T-then what is it?'

Kyle sighed, looking down at his shoes. 'I had an incident a while back' Butters searched in his pockets, taking out a handkerchief and handing it to Kyle, who took the silky fabric and dried the new tears that started rolling down his cheeks. 'i can't explain everything now but... I had my suspicions and thanks to what happened, I confirmed that I was omega, and now this' He tossed the papers back at Butters. 'This shitty piece of paper just destroyed everything I tried to-'

Both boys flinched at the sudden stomp of boots that came from the other side of the door. Kyle glanced at the door, faintly smelling the characteristic scent of Evergreen that emanated from his best friend, Stan Marsh. 'He's probably looking for us now' He looked back at Butters, expression serious. 'I need you to promise me something Butters'

The sudden shift on his friend's attitude startled Butters, but he composed himself enough so to continue listening.

'Don't tell anyone about this' He pointed at his folder, before shoving it deep into his backpack. Butters frowned at the request, was it even possible for him to hide such a thing? 'They'll probably won't be able to smell me yet, so please, keep this between us' Kyle pleaded desperately.

Butters looked at the floor, and then back at Kyle before nodding slowly. As they quietly got out of the room they could see Stan entering through a door at the other side of the room.

Kyle let out a heavy sigh. 'Mom's already waiting for me outside' He looked guiltily at his friend. 'I'm sorry'

'No worries Kyle, really' Butters gave him a little reassuring smile, to which Kyle responded with a sarcastic giggle.

'I don't understand' Kyle looked at the front doors to avoid the confused look of the small blonde. 'I'll text you later'

Before Butters could respond, Kyle was already at the front door, waving him goodbye from the distance and disappearing behind it.

Sitting down in a corner, Butters was still thinking about Kyle’s insistence of not telling anyone he was an Omega. Was there something wrong? Was he embarrassed? And most of all, why not tell Stan about it? They are best friends, so why tell Butters and not him? Stan and Kyle have been inseparable even before 4th Grade, when the group started to take form.

Butters smiled bitterly, thinking about even after all the things they made him go through, they ended up as friends. But he knew he couldn’t really blame them at all, as it was usually Cartman the one in control; it didn’t surprise him at all when one day he found Eric sitting by himself at the cafeteria, with the rest of the group chatting and laughing in another table. That probably was when Kyle reached out to him and they started talking, then Stan joined the  
conversation and finally, Kenny.

Butters opened his eyes, snapping himself out of thought to frantically scan the entire room, looking for the towering figure of the blonde.

But Kenny was nowhere to be seen.

Kenny groaned as he pulled the sheets over his head, trying to block out the light of his room suddenly being turned on.

‘Kenneth McCormick!’

Kenny grabbed a shirt and hurled it at whomever that voice belonged. Karen dodged the dirty piece of laundry almost effortlessly, as it was common for him to throw things at her when she tried to wake him up. She rolled her eyes and made a run from the door to the bed, bouncing and slamming her elbow on Kenny’s stomach.

Kenny sat on the bed while clutching his abdomen, growling from the pain. ‘That was a good one Karen’

‘There’s someone at the door’ She tore off the blankets from Kenny’s grasp, forcing him to get out of bed.

‘I swear if it’s Kevin again I’ll-‘

‘It’s not Kevin’ She replied, tossing the blankets aside. ‘Just get up and go, dumbass’

Kenny picked up his jeans from under his bed and the shirt he threw at Karen from the floor. As he made his way to the kitchen, he glanced at the clock hanging on the corridor.

‘8 AM, 8 fucking AM’ He muttered, expression frowning with anger as he reached and abruptly opened the front door, startling the tiny figure in front of him. His angry expression turned into confusion as he looked down. ‘Butters?’


	2. Butterscotch Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wowie, someone actually read this ahah. Ahem, well, thanks :)  
> Anyway, from now on I'll be posting a little drawing of our lovely bois, just so you can see how i picture them.  
> They're not my cleanest drawings, but still serve their purpose, so it gud.  
> Oh well, thanks again for reading this :D  
> cheers~  
> P.S: This is quite a long chapter, again, but just bear with me here ;-;

'Butters?' Butters leaned over, steadying himself by grabbing his knees as he tried to catch his breath after running all the way from the Community Center to Kenny's new house. 'What are you doing here?'

'Hah, the test, hah, almost' He panted, struggling to form a coherent sentence. His eyes started to water as he felt his lungs burning in his chest. Butters leaned against one of the pillars in the entrance to keep himself from passing out of exhaustion.

'Dude, you look like shit' Kenny grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to steady the small blonde while he was still gasping for air. 'Here, I'll give you some water'

Butters freed himself from Kenny's grasp and shook his head. 'No, ah, we have to go, the test, almost your turn'

Kenny widened his eyes in shock as he remembered the tests had already started way back at 6AM. 'Shit' Kenny muttered under his breath, turning back to the house to pick up his coat from the living room and grab a mint from one of the night stands. 'Karen, I'm going out for a while, behave!'

Karen peered from the corner of the kitchen entrance as she watched her big brother and Butters marching down the street towards the Community Center. She sighed and glanced at the table, where two plates of steaming pancakes were already set.

She crouched down to pet the soft fur of her kitty, who was peacefully drinking milk form her little bowl. 'I guess that means more breakfast for us, Milky'

As the two blondes made their way from Kenny's house back to the CC, Kenny tried not to go so fast, so the small blonde could at least recover from his marathonic run across the entire town.

'You should just call me next time' Kenny looked at one of the clocks in a nearby bar. 8:35.

'I don't... I don't have your number' Butters looked away awkwardly, this was probably the first time in years since he interacted with Kenny outside of the group, as Butters became too shy to speak to him. He didn't know the reason, because even back when they were kids they would spend a lot of time together playing at Butters' house, when his parents weren't there, of course.

Kenny raised his eyebrows in surprise. Butters was probably the only one in the whole town who did not have Kenny's number, which became weirder when Kenny remember he had Butters' number.

'So, do you have your results yet?' Butters shook his head, still avoiding the tall blonde's gaze. 'What about Kyle and Stan?'

The small blonde bit the inside of his cheek to calm his nerves at the sudden mention of Kyle's results, he didn't exactly liked the idea of lying to Kenny, but he guessed there was a reason why Kyle told him to keep it a secret. 'Kyle wasn't feeling so good, Stan just entered when I got out'

A smile spread across Kenny's face as he gave Butters a sideways glance. 'Did you run from the Center to my house?'

Butters' cheeks flushed scarlet red. 'N-no, well, I-I mean y-yeah but I-I didn't have your number' He blabbered, scratching nervously the back of his neck.

'I appreciate it' Kenny left out a soft chuckle 'Nobody's ever ran that far just to tell me about an exam'

'I-If you lose the test you''ll have to wait until next year, so...'

'I know' Kenny gave him a small smile 'Thanks, Butters'

They continued their walk in silence and as they reached the front gate, Kenny realized he didn't eat a thing that morning. 'Well, at least we are already here' He looked back at Butters, who had a little more color in his cheeks. 'Feeling better?' Butters nodded in response, and as they both entered one of the nurses across the room called for Butters and another called for Kenny from the other corner.

Butters gave him a small wave as he made his way through the groups and into the room. Kenny turned to the nurse calling for him, catching a glance of Stan with a lollipop in his mouth while staring at his phone screen.

Kenny entered the brightly lit room, full of machinery and empty vials spread across the table. As instructed, Kenny sat on the examination table, watching the young and beautiful nurse come and go across the room, rummaging through papers until she picked up a folder from a pile.

'Kenneth McCormick' The nursed picked up the tourniquet and a syringe from a nearby box. 'This won't take long, just stay put' She wrapped the tourniquet around his left arm and unwrapped the syringe out of its package.

Kenny raised an eyebrow and gave the nurse a flirtatious smile. 'Aren't you a little young to be a nurse?' His voice deep and alluring.

The nurse grinned as she inserted the needle in Kenny's left arm, making him flinch at the sting. 'I'm old enough to tell you to keep your eyes for yourself, kid' She took the syringe out and put on a little bandage where the needle left a red dot.

Kenny groaned, stroking where the bandage was, the stinging sensation slowly disappearing. She walked to the table and poured the blood into one of the empty vials, and at last, inserted the vial full of Kenny's blood into one of the machines.

He couldn't make any sense of the words and numbers that flooded the screen, but the nurse was scribbling all of it into the folder she picked up earlier. As she put the pen down, she took one of the three seals on the desk and pressed it against the last page in the folder. Closing it, she handed the folder with the results to Kenny.

'If you have any more doubts or questions, there's an expert waiting outside' She waved her hand, dismissing him. Kenny rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the lollipops from her desk before slamming the door behind him.

He opened the folder and skipped right to the last page, where the alpha symbol was almost proudly plastered in the assignment tab. Kenny smiled bitterly to himself, of course he was an alpha, as if anything good could ever happen to him. He looked up from his folder, searching the room for any sign of Butters.

'Looking for someone, big guy?' Stan playfully shoved the blonde's shoulder and Kenny slapped his arm with the folder. He couldn't help but smile at how much of a dork Stan became.

'Hilarious as ever, aren't you, Marsh?'

'Brooding as ever, aren't you, McCormick?' He replied as they exchanged their folders. 'Well, color me unimpressed because I totally saw this coming' Stan joked as he closed Kenny's folder. 'I saw you coming with Butters earlier'

'Yeah, little guy reminded me about this crap' Kenny replied, still searching for the small blonde.

'By any chance, did he tell you if he saw Kyle here?'

Kenny raised an eyebrow at Stan's question. Now, this is weird. 'He told me Kyle wasn't feeling just peachy'

Stan furrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his chest. 'He probably didn't have breakfast, again'

Kenny smiled. 'Trouble in paradise?'

'Now that you mention that, I need to help Wendy with the council preparations, so yes, a lot of trouble'

Kenny rolled his eyes at how stupid Stan could be, but he played along with it. 'Date the school President, it will be fun'

Stan shoved him again, laughing. 'At least I don't have to worry about chlamydia'

'Just go already, asshole' He replied with a smile, hitting him once more with the folder.

Stan waved him goodbye before exiting through the front doors as he sat on one of the few available chairs in the room. Kenny glanced at the door where Butters entered, still no sign of him.

The alpha groaned in frustration, he was so damn hungry and Butters had no intention of coming out of there yet. He could just leave and get breakfast by himself, but Butters went all the way to his house to get him there, so the least he could do was buy him food.

Butters emerged from the room, quietly closing the door behind him and clutching his folder tightly as he walked towards his tall friend.

'My savior!' He looked down at Butters, but he didn't respond, still looking at the floor. 'Hey, what's wrong?' He asked, concern in his voice.

But Butters remained quiet. Kenny noticed how tight his grip was on the folder, so tight his knuckles were white.

'Have you eaten yet?' Butters looked at him surprised, and shook his head. 'Well, aren't you lucky that I waited for you?'

Butters tilted his head as he looked at Kenny with confusion. Kenny took Butters by the wrist, dragging him outside and headed towards the main street, where the cafes and small shops were.

'Where are we going?' Inquired Butters, gripping even more tightly the folder in his hand.

Kenny looked back at him with a broad smile. 'Ice cream'

'Isn't it a little bit early for Ice cream? It can give you a tummy ache, or at least that's what my mom told me'

'Butters, I'm no genius, but I know for damn sure it's never too early or too cold for ice cream' Kenny replied as they entered a tiny vintage cafe.

Butters peeked over Kenny's arm to look at the flavors displayed in the counter. How could he decide between all these different flavors?

Wait.

'Kenny, I can't-'

'Don't start with that, Butters' Kenny said, still looking at the vast menu. 'Just pick the ones you like'

Butters looked at the counter again, scanning between all the flavors until he stopped at his favorite. 'They have butterscotch' He muttered.

'One butterscotch and one C&C, please' Kenny handed the bills to the cashier and turned to Butters, handing him his cone.

Butters took the cone from Kenny's grasp, feeling guilty for making Ken spend his money on him. 'Thanks, Kenny, I promise I'll-'

'Isn't the weather nice outside? Do you wanna go to the park?'

Butters blinked, perplexed at his friend's attitude, but still followed him outside, across the street towards the nearby park. They stayed silent as they sat down on one of the benches.

Butters couldn't help but feel tense towards Kenny, what's gotten into him? Was he like this with all his friends? Maybe it was just a form of retribution for what happened a few hours ago, yes, probably that.

'Well, if you are just going to keep muttering there, I guess I'll have to start' Kenny accommodated himself to face the omega beside him. 'Is there something you want to share with the class, Butters?'

Butters looked up to face the towering figure of the alpha, but Kenny was just looking down at him, a solemn and calm expression on his face, an expression that made Butters almost instantly relax.

He looked down at his folder and handed it to Kenny before turning his attention back to his ice cream. Kenny put the folder on his lap and opened it with his free hand, quickly turning the papers until reaching the very last page.

He looked at Butters, who already finished his cone and tossed the paper into a nearby trashcan. 'Sorry, I eat quickly when I get nervous'

'Butters'

'I'm alright, really, it took me by surprise is all'

'Butters'

'I'm not worried about my parents either, so don't sweat it, it's no big deal' He continued, desperate for Kenny to stop.

'Butters, listen to me damnit' He tossed his paper to the ground to take Butters by the shoulders. 'It doesn't feel like it's no big deal'

A lump formed in Butters' throat as he hid his face between the palms of his hand. 'I'm not mad' He replied, voice muffled by his palms. 'I waited so long to live my life normally and now' He paused, taking a deep breath and putting his hands down. 'I don't want everybody sheltering me again, Kenny'

Kenny pulled the small omega into an embrace, and he quickly responded by tightly gripping Kenny’s coat. ‘I don’t think your mom would do that again’ He rested his chin on top of Butters’ head and took slow, calm breaths, trying to make the omega feel calmer. ‘Your mom has changed a lot, and your father isn’t here to pester you anymore’

Butters hugged Kenny tighter, feeling his heart pound in his chest and the warmth radiating from his body was somewhat relaxing for him.

‘And you have us now’ Kenny continued, feeling Butters’ grip on his coat relaxing. ‘Kyle, Stan, we all care about you, Butters’

Butters closed his eyes, basking on the alpha’s scent. Bourbon, he recognized it from the many shelves full of the beverage his father kept in the living room. ‘Mhm’ Butters muttered softly against Kenny’s chest, feeling even more relaxed than before.

‘And we are not’ Kenny looked down at the little omega in his arms, who was already sleeping soundly on top of him. ‘And you are not even listening to me anymore’


	3. I can't forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I scream tbh  
> This is quite a short chapter (well, compared to the other two) and there's no drawing this time, I didn't have enough time with all these festivities going on :(  
> I still hope you enjoy it though!  
> cheerios~

'My little boobala, are you alright?' Kyle's mother, Sheila, questioned again as she knocked at the door of the omega's room, preoccupied for her child's well-being. 

Kyle was acting quite distant since she picked him up from the Community Center. Locking himself up in his bedroom as soon as he stepped out of the car, unwilling to get out even to eat lunch.

'I'm tired mom, that's all' Kyle responded, his voice muffled by the big pillow he was tightly hugging.

'I made you knishes. Come down when you feel better, alright?' Sheila gave up, it was painfully obvious her little man wanted to be alone. Going down the stairs, she recognized Kyle's folder resting on top of the coffee table of their living room. Kyle tossed it there on his way to the room.

Sheila took the folder, uncertain if she should be looking at it before her son would willingly show it to her. But maybe this had something to do with how her baby was acting, she thought, so she slowly opened the omega's folder, but as she went through the various papers, her expression became sadder and more preoccupied. Alas, as she suspected, her baby wasn't safe out there, and she would do anything in her power to protect her precious little boy.

Kyle stared blankly at the ceiling, decorated with those luminescent star-shaped stickers that shined brightly in the darkness of the room. He was so tired, even though it wasn't even 12 PM yet, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep; maybe that way he could convince himself that everything that happened today was just a bad dream, a nightmare.

His face frowned with embarrassment as he remembered everything that happened almost 3 hours ago, he was so pathetic. Crying in front of Butters, hiding in a supply room to avoid Stan, almost telling Butters about...

Kyle stroked the skin between his neck and collarbone, still feeling the little scars that were almost completely faded, but for him felt almost as fresh as they were that night.

His vision started to blur from the tears forming in his eyes. How more pathetic could he possibly be? Wasn't he over about what happened? Didn't he do a perfect job covering everything up?

Not going for a swim for almost a year and a half, always wearing t-shirts that hid his shoulders and part of his neck, and even distancing himself a little bit from him. So why the hell wasn't anything working?

He could still feel his breath, his mouth going from his neck to his chest, leaving tiny trails of kisses as he moved back to his lips. His big and muscular body pressing him down, pinning him to the sofa. Kyle could still remember everything with so much detail, yet it wasn't enough. He tried so hard to forget about it, deny that it happened. But deep down he knew he craved for more. Why did it had to end so fast?

Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he tried to ignore the screams coming from his mind, his body aching from the need, his breath becoming heavier the more he thought about that night. It was suffocating, yet there was only one word he could mutter between pants and gasps for air.

'Stan...' He moaned softly against the fabric covering the pillow. His body felt hot and heavy, trembling against the pillow he was so desperately clinging on to. Images, sounds and sensations flooding his thoughts.

Suddenly, the ringtone of his phone replaced the heavy pants that filled the room. He delved through the blanket, searching for the godforsaken device. As he lifted the screen up to his face, all of the sensations running through his body stopped simultaneously, being replaced by a cold shiver that ran down his spine.

The name 'Stan' showed up on the screen again. One, two, three times, but Kyle didn't answer.


	4. Sugary Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop no  
> Finally some free time to write hOLY  
> Well, there's another drawing at the end of this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it and sRRY for the delay illy i cry tbh  
> Cheers~

'Are you excited Kyle?' Asked a cheerful Butters as they were walking through the entrance of the school.

Kyle just nodded in response, not really paying too much attention to his small friend. He felt awfully tired, since he didn't sleep quite well the night before, staying awake thinking about today.

'At least we'll be in the same class' Continued Butters while they approached the reception to get their combination for the new lockers.

'What do you mean?' Kyle's brows furrowed as he took the small piece of paper in his hands. Both omegas started walking down the hallways.

'It's a new thing I guess' Butters started counting the lockers, trying to find his. 'Us omegas are separated from the rest in a different classroom, Mom told me it was about security, I think?'

'Don't say that out loud!' Kyle covered Butters' mouth with his hand while searching frantically through the room in case anyone heard the passing conversation.

Butters frowned and removed Kyle's hand from his mouth as they continued their way through the hallway. 'Everyone can smell us now, Kyle, we are already on the pill and a month away from our first vaccine, hiding it now is pointless' Kyle bowed his head in embarrassment, he was right, it was stupid.

The blonde sighed, maybe that was a little harsh coming from him, but he didn't understand what was going on and Kyle surely wasn't going to explain anytime soon.

'I'm sorry, Kyle' Kyle bit his lip and gave Butters a sideways glance. 'I just want you to tell me if something's wrong, you know you can trust me, right?'

Both boys stopped in front of Butters' new locker. Kyle looked awkwardly at his small friend as he opened his locker door. Should he tell him? About everything? From that night to the small discussion he had with his mother a couple of days ago. He sure as hell trusted Butters, but there was something else holding him back. Maybe sadness, maybe guilt.

'Butters, I-'

'Morning dudes' They turned their heads to see Stan approaching them with a friendly smile.

Oh no.

'Stan!' Butters hugged the tall alpha as a greeting, to which he responded by wholeheartedly ruffling his soft blonde hair.

Kyle just stared silently at them making small talk. He knew Butters was just being Butters and that they were good friends, but could they, like, not?

'Haven't seen you in a while either' Kyle shifted his attention back to Stan, who was staring at him with those deep blue eyes Kyle loved so much.

'Ahem' Kyle cleared his throat, composing himself. 'I got shit to do'

'I see' Stan replied with a small sad grin, trying to hide the pain caused by his supposed best friend's indifference.

An awkward silence grew between the three friends as Kyle turned back to open his locker. Butters' cerulean eyes desperately scanned the crowd for help, until he saw Kenny standing in a corner.

'I-I'll see you later' Butters quickly stepped towards the tall blonde, not noticing he was a little busy flirting with a coquette Red in a quiet corner of the corridor.

Kenny glanced away from the girl when he saw Butters stopping in his tracks and looking away as he noticed Kenny wasn't alone. The alpha walked towards the small omega, leaving Red in an awkward pause from their conversation.

'Hey Buttercups' Kenny pinched the omega's cheek, making him flinch and bring a hand to his, now red, pinched cheek.

'Ow'

'Sorry, you are pretty much a squirrel when you do that thing with your mouth' He replied smiling, but Butters was still rubbing the pain out of his cheek. Kenny raised an eyebrow, Butters being silent wasn't a good sign.

'Can I ask you something?' The small omega asked. 'It's quite private though' Butters pointed his eyes towards Red, who was still patiently waiting for Kenny to resume their little chat.

'Right' Kenny started walking away with Butters, leaving behind a quite pissed off Red.

Kenny and Butters walked through the dense crowd occupying the hallways, looking for a place where they could at least hear what the other was saying.

'So' Started Kenny as they strolled through a strangely empty hallway. 'Let me guess, it's about Kyle and Stan, isn't it?'

Butters looked surprised at the tall alpha. 'Y-Yeah'

Kenny rubbed his chin, thinking about the last time Stan talked about Kyle 'I don't know the why or when, but Stan told me something interesting while we were organizing things for the Football season'

Butters raised his eyebrows, intrigued 'How come?'

'Guys!' Both of them looked at the direction from where the voice came from.

Wendy walked towards them carrying a box full of various decorations, she already looked quite busy, even though first period hasn't even started yet.

'Hi Wendy' Butters greeted his friend with a cheery smile.

'Butters, Kenneth' She put down the box and took out a notepad from her pocket. 'So, I have a question for you. If you were to choose a theme for homecoming, would you pick Under the Sea or Enchanted Forest?'

'Enchanted Forest!' Butters replied with visible excitement. 'Imagine having cute lanterns hanging form the ceilings and fake trees'

Wendy furiously scribbled Butters' answer down and looked back at Kenny, waiting for his answer, but saw Bebe waving her from afar.

'Alright, thanks Butters, it was a huge help' Wendy picked up the box again and headed towards her friend. 'You better text me your answer Kenneth!' She pointed a finger towards the alpha before disappearing with Bebe.

'Homecoming' Butters looked back at Kenny. 'Are you going?'

Kenny shrugged. 'Stan will kill me if I don't'

'You'll take Red, right?' Butters asked tilting his head a little bit as Kenny looked down at him with a frown.

'No'

'Millie Larsen?'

'What? No'

'Annie Knits!'

'Butters what even' Kenny laughed. 'I'll go stag, again'

'Then we can go as a group with Kyle! Can we match bow ties? Maybe we can even rent a limousine!' Butters rambled enthusiastically.

Kenny put a hand over the omega's shoulder. 'I'm going to stop you right there. Also, won't you at least try to get a date?'

'Well, I'm not like you, so getting one would be a little more difficult' Butters replied.

'Like me?' Kenny questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah!' Butters replied smiling. 'You're tall, and athletic, and you have, like, really pretty eyes, they remind me of honey' The omega made a motion towards his eyes. 'Maybe if I had your eyes, it would be easier to get a date for Homecoming'

Kenny blushed unconsciously at the small omega's commentaries, was he even aware of what he was saying?

'Will you help me?' Butters asked sweetly at the still stunned alpha. 'Pretty please?'

'I' Kenny looked confused at his small but enthusiastic friend. 'Sure, Butters'

'Yay' Butters squealed with excitement. It was the first time he was going to homecoming, and with Kenny's help, he would even go with a date.

The ringing of the bell announcing the start of the first period snapped Kenny out of his trance. Butters opened his backpack, taking out a small container and handing it to Kenny.

'Uh' Kenny took it hesitantly from the omega's grasp, noticing some of Butter's fingers were covered in Hello Kitty Band-Aids and small red marks.

'It's no Cream and Cookies Ice Cream, but' Butters closed his backpack. 'I made them, so i hope you like it' Butters looked up and smiled shyly at the tall alpha in front of him.

Kenny looked at the small container between his hands, he could smell the sweet, freshly made cookies resting inside.

'I'll see you later' Butters waved him goodbye and skipped towards his first class. But Kenny was stuck in place, still dazed from the sudden burst of affection his small friend showed towards him. He wasn't really used to people genuinely caring for him, besides Karen, of course.

Kenny smiled as he opened the container, grabbing one of the bunny-shaped cookies and taking a bite out of it. The sweet pastry almost instantly dissolved in his mouth, leaving a creamy and sugary aftertaste.

‘Adorable’ He muttered under his breath as he took another cookie.


	5. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I screm.  
> A short chapter bc college doesn't like it when I try to write or draw.  
> Also there's another drawing, and a re-draw bc I'm hella insecure.  
> Also thank y'all so much for reading and commenting and kudoing this, it means a lot dude ;-;  
> cheer my beer~  
> P.S: You can see the image in all its messy hd glory on my DeviantArt (DolceCiliega), had to compress it so it could fit the page.

'Looks like Enchanted Forest wins' Wendy smiled cheerfully as she took another bite from her sandwich. 'At least we can start searching for the remaining decorations, I know, maybe we can do some ourselves, just imagine...' She continued rambling to her absentminded boyfriend, who sometimes would just nod in response and most times would stare at Kyle across the table for a couple of seconds before turning back to his girlfriend.

Kenny rolled his eyes, annoyed at the idiocy of his two friends. Things get resolved with communication, not by ignoring each other and making everyone in the room uncomfortable. He looked down at Kyle, who was poking his food on the tray, trying to ignore the burning sensation of Stan's eyes piercing through him every now and then.

'Butters! Has anyone seen Butters?' An agitated Tweek slammed a bunch of papers on the cafeteria table where the main group was sitting, startling everyone. Craig followed his boyfriend closely, making sure Tweek didn't start violently twitching and hurting himself in the process, again.

Kyle sighed and put down his fork. 'Are those for the AcaDec?' Tweek nodded. 'Give them to me' Kyle took the folder from the omega's twitching hands and waved them goodbye as they made their way to their group's table.

Kenny frowned and looked back at Kyle, who resumed his food-poking with a fork. 'Butters isn't here?'

Kyle shrugged. 'He wasn't feeling well today'

'Is he sick?' The omega shook his head, rubbing his temples to calm down the pounding headache that his pills gave him. 'You alright?'

'No' Kyle looked at him with a tired look on his deep-green eyes, who were overshadowed by the black circles under them. 'I'm just tired, and no, you can't psychologically manipulate me into blurting all my stuff'

Kenny grinned, he knew damn well that he wouldn't get anything else out of his friend's condition at that point. 'I've become predictable, haven't I?'

A small smile spread across Kyle's face. 'Maybe'

'But you know you can trust me' The alpha patted the tired omega's back.

Kyle sighed and rested his head on the table, feeling even more tired but oddly relaxed. 'Funny, Butters said the exact same thing last week'

Kenny frowned as he remembered his small friend's absence. Butters has been busy all week with his little nerd club, while being the Student Council's treasurer, and that meant they haven't talked much about Stan and Kyle, or anything for that matter, not even his little plan of getting him a date for Homecoming, that was just two short weeks away.

The alpha regretted almost instantly his decision. It wasn't because Butters wasn't, well, good-looking or interesting, or funny; in Kenny's eyes he was the most interesting, smart and adorable person he had ever met. The problem wasn't Butters, the problem was the majority of single girls in the school. Kenny knew very well every one of them, single or not, and most of them weren't even half-decent for his pure small friend.

_And you are?_

Kenny shook the thoughts away. Butters was his friend, what is he even thinking?

Maybe Butters was acting, and looking, nicer towards him after a very long time. But really? That's all it took to spark the flame again? Kenny repeated to himself countless times that all things should come to an end, especially if they've been there for a long, long time.

He would just focus on finding his small friend a date and leave it at that, maybe then he could focus on the two idiots making googly eyes at each other.

The bell announcing the end of class for that day sounded heavenly for Kenny, who quickly wrapped up everything and headed for the exit, not before being reminded by Stan to rest well for their football practice tomorrow.

As he walked towards the exit, he took out his phone, scrolling through his contacts list searching for Butters' name. He pressed the device to his ear, and as he heard the first ring, a knot formed in his stomach from the nerves. Why was he nervous now?

He tried to tone down his nerves a bit, and after the third ring a soft, sleepy voice could be heard from the other side. 'Hello?'

'Sorry, did I wake you up Buttercups?'

Butters immediately recognized his tall friend's voice. 'No...' Kenny heard a soft yawn. Damn it. 'What's up?'

'It's, I mean, you didn't come today and Kyle got hella worried'

Butters smiled at the nervous tone in Kenny's voice. He texted Kyle that morning to pick up the papers from Tweek, so Kyle knew why he was absent that day. Still, he was still grateful for Kyle's supposed concern.

'I'm not sick, if that's what you are worried about' Butters replied. He wanted to hear that nervous tone again.

'I'm not-' Butters heard a muffled groan that made him giggle. 'I was just going to ask if you wanted to resume our chat from last week, but if you don't want to'

'No, no' Butters opened his door, looking for his mom. 'You can come if you want'

'I-I didn't say to go-' But Butters already hung up as the tall alpha groaned in frustration. 'To your house'


	6. Is someone there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'M SO SORRY I SWEAR COLLEGE ALREADY SUCKED A THIRD OF MY SOUL INTO OBLIVION AND I CAN'T GET OUT SEND HELP  
> my dudes, i promise the next chapter won't take two fuCKeN weeks to upload  
> also this chapter was a little rushed, but mostly is to show how the pheromone thingy works, so i apologize again  
> still, hope you enjoy it tho k love u  
> chess

'So' Kenny turned to face Kyle, who was, until that point, silently standing behind him, arms crossed and a questioning look on his face. 'Butters' house?'

'Eavesdropping again I see' The tall alpha groaned, shoving his phone back into his backpack.

'Old habits die hard' Kyle took a few steps towards the towering alpha. 'I would tell you that going is a terrible idea'

'But?'

Kyle sighed, shoving his arm into his backpack, searching for something. 'But you alphas are like dogs, with your stupid sense of protectiveness or whatever you call it'

Kenny grinned. 'Looks like you know me too well, match stick'

Kyle just rolled his eyes at Kenny's stupid nickname, strapping back his backpack and handing the object to the alpha. 'Take this, now'

The tall blonde eyed curiously the blue pill resting on the small omega's open palm, recognizing it immediately. 'Interesting'

'It's a precaution. You can never be too careful' Kyle answered, trying to avoid the blonde alpha's gaze.

'Alright' He smiled playfully at his red-haired friend. 'But, in exchange' Kenny quickly swallowed the blue pill before facing down to meet Kyle's confused green eyes. 'Can you be honest with me for a second?'

The alpha kept his gaze fixed into the omega's. Kyle felt a shiver running down his spine, feeling smaller as he stared deeply into Kenny's bright honey eyes. Kenny knew he couldn't persuade Kyle with words anymore, and even though he didn't have as much effect on him as Stan, he could still pull out a thing or two out of him.

'Yes' The omega replied, lost in Kenny's hypnotic eyes. The alpha bit his tongue, feeling awful for doing this to one of his best friends, but it was the only way to know with full detail what happened to his small friend.

'Why-' Kenny stopped mid-sentence, frowning as he sniffed the air, sensing someone's strong defensive pheromones flooding their surroundings. He raised his look from the omega before him to the alpha standing far away from them, whose eyes were fixed on the two, jaw tense and pupils dilated.

First warning.

The blonde alpha slowly backed down with raised hands, giving Stan a firm nod and cautiously reaching the omega's hair to ruffle it, snapping him out of his strange trance. Even though he was more than eager to get answers from his red-haired friend, Kenny knew better than to provoke the other alpha's territorial side, he clearly learned his lesson that last time.

'See you tomorrow' Kenny's farewell was directed towards the dazed omega, although his eyes were still fixed on the dark-haired alpha looming over them.

Well, that didn't go as planned, but at least it was over before anything else could happen. Kenny shook off the memories of his first encounter with Stan's territorial side, which sometimes would still give him goosebumps. It was true that Stan was a little more short-tempered than other people, but that trait should be expected from a territorial alpha such as him.

But when it came to Kyle, it was different.

Kenny took a deep breath before approaching the front door of the Stotch residence, knocking softly and stepping back waiting for someone to answer. He looked around the front garden, where he and Butters would often play as Princess Kenny and her most loyal guard, Paladin Butters. Everything was so peaceful back then.

He smiled as he scanned the lawn, reliving all the time he used to spend there with Butters. The happy look of the house was, indeed, a great deceiver of all the awful things that happened inside.

He knocked a second time, maybe Butters went back to sleep. His mother's car wasn't there, but the upper windows were open, so it was more than obvious that the house was not empty. Kenny's smile faded as his third knock went unnoticed.

Fourth time, still no response from the other side.

'Fuck, where are you?' Kenny cursed under his breath as he rummaged through his backpack in search for his phone, sloppily dialling the small blonde's number from the nerves.

Silence.

'Butters, you home!?' He shouted at the window, trying to hide as best as he could the growing concern that was forming in the back of his mind. There was no response, but instead a loud thud came from the back of the house, instantly raising red flags. Something felt wrong.

Kenny looked around around the house, desperately trying to find a way in besides the unreachable upper windows. Until he remembered the back door was always open, well, at least he hoped they still kept that habit. The alpha darted across the front lawn and leaped effortlessly over the tall fence surrounding the backyard.

He hurriedly approached the glass door, pressing his hands against it and looking inside the dimly lit kitchen for any signs of his small friend. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, a small figure curled up in a fetal position against the counter, surrounded by what looked like a bunch of spilled food on the floor.

The alpha gave the glass a light knock, trying to catch Butters' attention, but he didn't budge, instead, he gripped his knees even tighter. Kenny tried to slid the door open, but to his surprise, it was locked. 

'Butters? Are you alright? Can you open this?' Kenny asked imploringly, hoping that Butters would hear him. Alas, his attempts were unsuccessful and only made him start panicking.

Kenny called for the omega again, but there was still no answer. With almost no option left for the desperate alpha, he grabbed the handle with both hands, and in a rush of adrenaline was able to force it open in one swift motion, breaking most of what was left of the handle and not noticing the pain in his now bruised and almost twisted wrist.

But as he stepped onto the kitchen, a sweet, yet very intense aroma quickly overflowed his senses, making him almost lose his balance before he could steady himself by holding onto the door frame. Kenny never experienced something like this, but for some reason, it felt oddly familiar.

'Ken...'


	7. I die tbh, coming up with titles is hard when your story is painfully average

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'readers, I present to you, le rushed chapter bc college doesn't want me to sleep.  
> Thanks for having patience with me and my autism.  
> Have a wonderful day, even though it's 04:35AM where I live.  
> P.S: The core four is finally completed, so from now on idk if I'll be posting a drawing.  
> I probably will bc I love drawing gays.  
> cheers~

‘Uh?’ Kyle blinked a few times, trying to regain focus on his surroundings. With the numbness slowly leaving his brain and body, he looked around for clues to what the hell was he doing in the middle of the sidewalk before having his little blackout, to which he blamed his stupid defective pills for.

Oh, right, the club papers.

Kyle turned on his heels, heading back to the school and into the club’s assigned classroom, spotting the heavy folder resting on the teacher’s desk. He sighed as he approached the table, that’s going to be a pain in the ass to carry all the way back home since the bus already left, and he didn’t want to stand around for another hour waiting for the next one.

But before he could get it, a pair of hands got hold of the folder, lifting the thing over his head, which made him quickly turn around in surprise.  
And there he was.

‘It’s a little bit late to wander around school don’t you think?’ Stan smiled cheerfully at the still stunned omega, who was pressed against the desk whilst tightly gripping its corner. ‘Huh, this is quite heavy, do you want me to carry it for you?’

Kyle bit his lower lip in frustration, feeling the tears already forming in the corners of his eyes. Of all the stupid people in this damn school, it had to be him. ‘Just put it down’

Stan blinked a few times before looking with concern at the object in his hands, it was pretty heavy, and little Kyle wasn’t exactly the most athletic person in school. ‘I don’t really mind, I just left a meeting with the team so I can walk you-‘

‘I said put it DOWN’ Kyle replied sharply, startling the alpha.

Stan frowned as he adopted a defensive position, shielding the folder so the omega couldn’t get to it.

‘Can’t we just talk without you pushing me away, please?’ The words came out of his mouth without Stan really thinking about it. Maybe it was the months, no, years, he had been waiting to exchange at least more than 3 sentences with his former best friend that got the better of him that day, but it didn’t matter, Kyle wasn’t in the mood to deal with Mr. Guilt Trip.

At least for now.

There was an awkward silence hanging between them, Kyle refused to meet the alpha’s gaze, trying to come up with something to weasel his way out of there, while Stan glanced around the room for anything that could possibly help in this situation, that he just worsened by running his mouth, again.

An idea popped in the alpha’s mind as he cleared his throat and looked down at Kyle.

‘Pretty please with sugar on top?’ Stan leaned a little closer to him, batting his eyelashes and making an exaggerated sad puppy face.

Kyle tried to stifle a laugh as he saw the ridiculous expression on the alpha’s face, but a snort came out of him as he quickly covered it with a hand, making Stan smile brightly at him.

Damn it.

Stan sighed before putting the folder back on top of the table, at least the tension wasn’t there anymore, and even though this encounter was everything but enjoyable, he knew it wouldn’t do any good to pressure his small friend. Maybe it was time to move on.

Even if he didn’t want to.

‘Sorry dude, I’ Stan ran a hand through his hair, trying to compose himself. ‘I’ll leave you alone, if that’s what you want’

Kyle looked at the expectant alpha with a saddened expression, he really screwed it this time, didn’t he?

And with no response from the omega, Stan gave him a small smile before turning and heading back for the door. Defeat wasn’t something he was accustomed to.

Kyle gripped the wooden desk tightly as he watched the alpha leave the silent classroom. Was this it? He was free from Stan with just a few words?

Does that mean Stan doesn’t care anymore?

The omega looked up at the empty hallway through the door, trying to process the thought of not having the tall alpha around him anymore. He knew that they had to part ways for the greater good, that them not being friends anymore was better for everyone. He knew that Stan was better off without his pathetic ass following him around like he used to do when they were kids. Or maybe those were just petty excuses so he could feel better about what they did.

But one way or the other, being without Stan just felt… Wrong.

And Kyle was tired of denying it.

‘Wait!’ The omega’s soft voice resonated throughout the empty hallway, making the alpha stop on his tracks and turn back to him, a glint of hope passing through his eyes.

Kyle made his way to him before shoving the folder into the alpha’s hands. Stan followed with his gaze the omega’s path to the entrance, unsure of what to do next.

Kyle rolled his eyes, giving the stunned alpha a sideways glance. ‘You said you’d walk me home, right?’


	8. New chapter coming soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there boyos!

I know it's been some time, but no, I'm not planning on abandoning this fic anytime soon.  
I apologize if this is taking too long, but between drawing and college updating this is very difficult.  
I promise I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
